Forward onto Earth: The Early Years of the Doctor
by Maira Saw
Summary: AU in Doctor Who is CU so take your pick. The Doctor is young and right at the beginning of his adventures. He steals a TARDIS to escape dangers on his home planet of Gallifrey, and goes to a place he has only ever dreamed of Earth. Where, of course, he picks up some new friends. Written by Bethany Wolf and Maira Saw, WE DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO only our OCs. Dribble. Update daily!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is actually going to be written by my cousin and I writing alternating chapters and each creating a companion for the Doctor. This is going to be a dribble story, the word count will, I'm sure, very quit a bit so don't be surprised. There's no telling where this story is going since we are working off what the other is putting in. But we have a few rules to our little game: a 7 sentence minimum per chapter, and we can't 'create' each others characters. I am, of course, Maira Saw and my dear cousin is Bethany Wolf.**

**Bethany will be starting so odd number chapters Bethany and even Maira : ) Enjoy and please review!**

Once upon a time on the planet Gallifrey, the doctor was busily gathering up all the things he may need for his great escape. The Doctor rummaged through the closet that seemed to never end. First, He picked up a scarf that was a bit too long. "Where did I get this?" He asked himself. But the memory didn't come up. Then he picked up a pair of old earth styled sneakers with the big star on the side. "No no. These will never do" he said. Finally, he picked up an old tweed jacket and an earth style bow tie. "I wouldn't be caught dead in this..." He finally said. The Doctor picked up clothes that he thought suited him well. The Doctor gazed at his sonic screwdriver and contemplated if he needed it or not. "Nah. I'm sure I'll be fine." Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, he ruffled his brown hair and straightened up his jacket. For only being 150 years old, he looked as though he was in his early 30's.

The doctor ran off to "barrow" a TARDIS. He made a mental note to bring it back when it was safe again, and off he went by himself to a planet he had never visited before. Earth.

**Word count: 215**

**Posted: 9-23-2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the TARDIS stopped shaking and the strange noises quieted the Doctor slowly released his death grip on the control panel.

"Well maybe a few more flight lessons wouldn't have hurt but I made it." The Doctor looked down at the controls in front of him, "Now which one was the doors... Ah, yes, this was it. Labels would be good idea, don't need to accidentally blow myself up."

The large double doors opened and he casually looked out. Sighing in relief the Doctor step out patting his pocket to make sure he had the key so he could get back in.

The Doctor closed the door in the large dumpster that his time machine now appeared to be, and walking down the ally to look out, hoping the stories he had herd about this planet where correct. Then he saw them, the humans, and he smiled. Yes he would blend in just fine here; these people of earth looked very like his people. Not many planets were like this one and sense most of these people didn't believe in life on other planets they wouldn't suspect him.

**Please Review! We already have his first couples stops but we welcome any suggestion on places or people you would like the Doctor to see and or accidentally interfere with : )**

**Word Count: 188**

**Posted: 9-24-2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to the lovely Bethany Wolf**

The doctor took a deep breath. Inhaling the smells and atmosphere of this strange new planet. He stuck out his tongue and tried to taste the air. "Eh…" He analyzed the taste. He walked onward to explore the planet. He went along the streets and side walks. Suddenly, an overwhelming smell came to his nose. It was sweet and made his stomach grumble. The doctor didn't eat very often just as most time lords didn't. But when they did get hungry, the strangest of craving came over them. The doctor stopped in his place and tried to find out where such a smell was coming from. He looked around and saw a sign that read "motorcycle mikes". "Surely it's coming from there." The doctor thought. And headed off to the building under the sign.

When the doctor entered in, the smell he found so intriging had overwhelmed him. He scanned the menus and tried to figure out what he was reading. After a few moments, he gave up. "What can I get you?" A man asked from accross a counter. "What on earth is that smell?" The doctor exclaimed. "Whatever that is!... I need some of it"

"I'll get ya one regular. Yea?" The man asked.

"Yes. Yes. That will do."

The doctor said.

"8.50..."

"850 what?" The doctor asked.

"8 dollars and 50 cents..." The man said confused.

"Dollars? Is that the currency here? I don't have any dollars" The doctor said.

"Well, then you don't get any pizza" the man said.

"Here. I'll pay for him"

The doctor turned around to the voice from behind him. He saw a girl that couldn't be a day over 120. "Ahhh, yes. Thank you." The doctor said to her.

"Don't mention it." The girl paid and the pizza was ready in no time. The doctor sat at a booth and picked up a slice of pizza. "How do you eat this? With your hands? What end do you bite off first?" The doctor asked himself. The girl that paid for his meal sat across from him.

"My name is Bethany. By the way..."

"I'm the Doctor"

"Doctor who?" She asked.

"That's the question. Now isn't it?" He replied.

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 367**

**Posted: 9-25-14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What's the question?" A young woman slid into the booth next to Bethany, and placed another pizza on the table.

"Hey Maira," Bethany greeted her. "Are you off now?"

"Yeah, dad let me go. So who's your friend?" Maira picked up a slice of her fatboy pizza and started to eat.

"Maira Saw meet the Doctor."

Maira eyed the man as he gawked at the ridiculously overloaded pizza she had brought. "Doctor who?"

"Exactly." Bethany said picking up her own piece of pizza.

"Oh so is this one of your strays? I thought we agreed to take a break from all that, that Robby guy was dozy."

"Be nice to Robby he's back at the hospital and back on his meds, and he's so sweet."

"Well the sweetest guy in the world is still a hand full when he's off his meds." Maira turned back to the Doctor. "So Doctor, do you have a real name or just the title?"

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 160**

**Posted: 9-26-2014**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Just the doctor. Cool name, don't you think? Picked it out myself. I was surprised no one had used it yet." The doctor took another piece of pizza. But before he took a bite, he compared his slice to Maira's. And a slight frown shifted on his face.

"So... 'Doctor'." Bethany started. "Where are you from?"

"Not here"

Bethany began to laugh. "I figured that. You have a northern accent. No one from New York has a northern accent." Bethany giggled.

"So?" Maira asked. Bring the conversation back to it's original topic.

"So what?" The doctor asked back.

"Aren't you going to tell us where you're from?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The doctor questioned. "I'm from Gallifrey. Haven't you heard of it?"

The girls looked at each other in confusion. And they both shrugged. Wondering what kind of country Gallifrey was, and where it was even located.

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 146**

**Posted: 9-27-2014**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Coming to a decision at the same time they both pulled out their phones and started a search.

"Anything?" Maira whispered.

"Nothing. You?" Bethany whispered back.

"Nope. So Doctor, where is Gallifrey? Europe? Africa?" Maira inquired.

"It's located in a binary star system within the constellation of Kasterborous. More then 250 million light years from earth."

"Well that answers a lot of questions." Maira muttered to herself, "Doctor, are there any other doctors where you're from, any we could call to come pick you up?" she asked, starting to wonder if The Doctor had left his mind 250 million light years away too.

"NO! I'm not going back. They're driving me crazy, so I borrowed a TARDIS and came here for awhile."

"Tar what?" Maira asked.

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 126**

**Posted: 9-28-2014**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"TAR-DIS" the doctor emphasized. "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. I came up with that myself too. I can travel from anyplace to any time in just an instant." The doctor paused. "and no, no, I'm not going back home. Not now anyway. I've only just began exploring the universe."

Bethany decided she would play along with the Doctor's games. Maira began to think he was on drugs.

"Ok doctor. Where do you want to go first then? We could always travel to Korea. I've always wanted to go" Bethany suggested.

Maira smirked and with a sarcastic chuckle, leaned forward on her elbows.

"Ok. So if you can travel anywhere... Why did you pick earth?"

"Earth... Humans. Ahh. I love the idea of humans. I've heard and read all about them growing up. I had to come meet the pure humans." The doctor finished up his pizza.

"Pure humans? Are the humans where you're from not pure?" Bethany asked.

"No. There so many cross breads but no more pure earthling humans." The doctor continued.

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 174**

**Posted: 9-29-2014**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Can I see your time machine?" Maira leaned forward and asked.

Bethany elbowed her in ribs now sure if she was serious or trying to antagonize the poor crazy man, neither was encouraging. "If he has a time machine why would he show it off, he's probable afraid some one would steal it."

"Well, we wouldn't," Maira countered, "and who better then a couple of pure-human young lady's to explore earth and it's history with?"

"You both have excellent points. And although I thank you for your concern, Bethany dear, the TARDIS is far too complicated for you to fly without me so you couldn't still it if you wanted to. As for Maira's suggestion, a human perspective on the different times and places I would like to see, would be interesting." The Doctor finished his little speech and standing motioned for them to head for the door ahead of him.

Having exited the pizza place the Doctor led them down a few streets to the mouth of an ally. Bethany and Maira looked down it before looking around the street they were on, no creepers waiting to ambush.

"Doctor, are you arguing with a dumpster? I thought we were going to your time machine?" Maira asked sounding a little disappointed, as the Doctor muttered to himself and made unintelligible comments to the rusty dumpster at the end of the ally.

"This isn't a dumpster, it's my TARDIS." The Doctor seemed to be having trouble finding a place to insert the skeleton key that he now held.

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 257**

**Posted: 9-30-2014**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Ah where is the door?" The asked himself.

Maira grabbed Bethany's arm.

"Bethany.."

"What?"

"Don't you realize we just followed a crazy man, possibly one on drugs, down a dark alley behind a dumpster?"

"Where is your sense of adventure? This guy isn't dangerous. I can sense it"

"Found it!" The doctor opened up a hidden door that revealed in the inside of his TARDIS. Light emanated through the cracks as he opened it and the Doctor's silhouette stood in the middle when it was finally fully opened. He really looked alien from this point of view.

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 97**

**Posted: 10-1-2014**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Bethany and Maira stepped forward to look through the small door. White. Lots and lots of white, and circles, lots of circles; far too much to fit into the rusty dumpster.

"What the..." Bethany began, eyes wide.

"No, no, no!" Maira said pulling Bethany around to look at here, "It's not real! Crazy druggy remember, he must have drugged us and now we're hallucinating."

"Come on, come on, come on." The Doctor said, all but dragging them in. "Now in your opinion as humans when and where should we start our tour of humanity? Actually, hmm... Your kind of limited since your kinda in the middle somewhere so you wouldn't know about to stuff the hasn't happened yet. In the case how about we let the TARDIS decide, yeah?" The Doctor started flipping switches and pressing buttons, working his way around the central circular control panel. "You know this is support to take six people to fly but hey. Now let's see where the TARDIS takes us. Oh and you might want to find something to hang on too." The Doctor gave the girls a wide grin and pressed tree buttons at once.

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 193**

**Posted: 10-2-2014**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The room shook and shifted. Bethany and Maira held onto a near by rail for dear life.

After a few moments, the room stops shaking. The doctor leaned against the TARDIS panel controls and waited for his new companions' reaction to the outside world.

"That's it! I'm going home!" Maira shouted.

"Maira!" Bethany shouted back.

But Maira didn't listen. She walked straight out the door that had now changed shape.

Bethany followed and the two of them came to a stop the moment they realized that they were not where they used to be.

A blanket of sand and patches of dirt had now covered the ground. The sun was high in the sky and the weather was very hot and dry. There were what looked like mountains of sand and dirt in the distance.

Bethany ran back inside the TARDIS. Looking in amazement at the doctor. She ran back outside and turned to where the room was supposed to be. Nothing more than a tent made of animal skins faced her.

"Maira..."

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 173**

**Posted: 10-3-2014**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry didn't get a chapter up yesterday so double update today XD**

**Chapter 12**

Maira decided that shutting down some of the more panicky parts of her brain would be a good idea.

Turning when she hear her name; Maira saw the tent and through one open flap, the Doctor, still standing next to the control panel. He was pushing buttons on a touch screen and muttering to himself.

"Um... Doctor where are we?" She asked.

"Hmm from the looks of it we didn't go very far. Actually we haven't moved at all we are in the exact same place." the Doctor replied scowling and pushing more buttons.

"We are differently in the same place." Bethany said.

"Hm," the Doctor ran over to the door and looked out, "Oh right time zone. Check the time zone. I'm going to have to get used to checking. Maybe a watch would be good."

Bethany and Maira looked at each other wondering how a watch would help.

"Let's see. We are..."

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 154**

**Posted: 10-5-2014**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"We are in the year 4664-apple-12." The doctor said as he ran out of the TARDIS.

"Who are you?" Bethany asked with an expression of great seriousness.

"My name is the Doctor. I am a timelord from the planet Gallifrey. I have a time traveling space ship. I'm a century old alien with two hearts. This is who I am." The Doctor was honest and true.

"So... What is this place?" Maira asks.

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 75**

**Posted: 10-5-2014**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"It's earth." The Doctor crouched down and started running the sand through his fingers. "There should be something to analyze this with in the TARDIS, feel free to look around a bit but don't go too far. Don't want you getting lost or hurt." He ran back inside the TARDIS.

"This is... what, some point is the future?" Bethany asked, linking her arm with Maira's.

"Or the past, who knows how he counts years. What if this is what the earth looked like after the flood? Desolate and empty; the vegetation hasn't had a chance to grow back yet, the only land animals and people are on the other side of the world." Maira looked at the whole lot of nothing that was left of the world.

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 127**

**Posted: 10-6-2014**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The Doctor busily analyzed the sample of sand that he had gathered in a small Machine that had a large lense. The doctor reviewed the sand by putting under the lense. Gallifeyin circles and symbols appeared on the lense as it doubled as a screen.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?" The doctor question his device in frustration. "Agh! Serves me right. I knew I should have brought my sonic screwdriver!" The doctor yelled.

The doctor tried again. And again. And again. The machine was practically useless.

The doctor stepped back out of the TARDIS. Bethany and Maira hadn't gone far. Bethany turned to him. "Do you know where we are now?" She asked.

"No. I know we are in the same place. Perhaps 9...no 10 thousand years in the past. But I can't analyze the sand. It's as if it's all been recently washed clean of any evidence that it was once a rock or if any animals had lived on it. Or even if any plants grew around it. Completely washed cleaned"

"But doctor... What could have caused that?" Maira asks.

"Enormous amounts of constant rain and weather. It would take nearly a months worth of water for it to be so pure. It would almost have to be..."

The doctor couldn't finish his a sentence.

"It would almost have to be a world flood?" Maira smirked and jabbed bethany in the arms. "Called it!" She said.

"Doctor..." Bethany interrupted.

The doctors expression was of great terror.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Get in the TARDIS! Both of you. Now!" He yelled, almost in a panic.

The girls quickly followed. And they were off once again.

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 277**

**Posted: 10-7-2014**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"The legends, the legends. What were the legends?" The Doctor turned to Maira, "You, you said called it. What do you know of the legend of a world flood?"

Maura took a step back uncomfertible with how close the Doctor was getting to her face.

"I know the history. If your a timelord shouldn't you know the difference between legends and history especially if you can go look for yourself?" She gestured to the dubbed doors.

"No. Timelords do not interfere. We come, we look, we eat pizza. We keep other time travalers from messing with things." he said

"In all you records the flood is a legends, a myth?" Bethany asked.

The Doctor looked at her. "Well not all but there are always but fanatics or the crazy that say the old storys are true." The Doctor said getting into Maira's face again. "But if you know the story where are the people suppost to be?"

"Mt. Ararat is where the Ark landed." Maira said taking another step back.

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 170**

**Posted: 10-8-2014**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry missed update yesterday so double update!**

**Chapter 17**

They had finally arrived to Mt. Ararat. The Tardis was now disguised as a tree. The doctor walks out if the tardis first. His jaw dropped at the site. Bethany and Maira follow.

A massive boat sits on the side of the mountain. Animals roam freely. All kinda of animals too. From the typical farm animal to exotic animals only found in china, Africa, or the artic.

Bethany spots a woddle of penguins and rushes over. Penguins have always been her favorite.

"Look Maira! Penguins!" She yells

Maira stares in astonishment. "This is actually it. We are really there..." She says to herself.

The doctor stands next to her with the same astonishment.

"This is actually it. The flood actually happened... This is Noah's ark?!" He says to himself.

They both notice a rainbow in the sky. The biggest, most brilliant, most colorful, boldest rainbow anyone has ever seen. As if every color in existence, every shade was being displayed before them.

The doctor notices the animals. "I don't understand..." He says.

"What is it doctor?" Maira asks.

"These animals are fully evolved... At this point in history, none of these animals should be near the evolutionary state that they are in the future. Humans should just barley be standing up straight at this point..."

Bethany meets back up with them and over hears the doctors comment.

"Doctor... For a time traveling alien, shouldn't you know that the theory of evolution is nothing more than a theory? It doesn't actually happen" she says.

The doctor stands silent in amazement.

Maira peers out to see what was in the distance. She spots what looks like a large wooden box. "Is that a house?" She asks the doctor.

"I sure hope not" he mudders.

"Why not?" Maira asks

"Because a house means there are people..and if there are people... Everything I've ever understood about the universe is a lie."

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 317**

**Posted: 10-10-2014**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Not a lie, just incomplete." Maira said.

"What do you mean?"

"The records of the earliest events on this planet were kept the most accurate by a certain family and as that families earliest ancestors pasted on the stories and knowledge of their creator, they became a nation. That nation was given leader that heard from the creator, he put laws in place about how to treat each other with love and respect and how to live their lives to honor and _know_ the Creator." Maira explained. "This nation's laws set them apart from every other people group, so they were often seen as a people to be destroyed or concurred. They are mostly seen as an extreme religious group, in our time, that just believes their own version of history. But, you know what," Maira looked the Doctor in the eye, "from everything I've seen and read and heard and seen, in my time, I think they have it right." She gave him a big smile.

The Doctor look astonished at Maira's words, he could fell her conviction; she truly did believe these stories, and from the looks of it this one at least she was right about.

"So," Bethany said braking the silence, "you guys ready to go meet Noah?"

"Oh, yeah. I've always wanted to seen the inside of the ark, I want a tour."

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 228**

**Posted: 10-10-2014**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"I think the tour alone would last a week!" Bethany teased.

The group walked up towards the house like structure in the distance. As they got closer, the image became more clear as the shape of the house became more house like and the blurry objects in the distance became even more exotic animals. Some of them, neither Bethany not Maira have ever seen before.

Bethany and Maira pet the various creatures as they walk along. Even though most if them wouldn't have given a second thought to eating their arms off, they were very peaceful and open to the strange arms petting their heads and backs.

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 107**

**Posted: 10-11-2014**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Umm," Maira began, "don't you think they're going to be a bit freaked out when they see us? Considering, you know, every one else on the planet is dead?"

"That is true it could mess with history and that's a big no no to the council." The Doctor pondered.

"But we're already here. We can't just get here, pet the animals and leave, right?" Bethany said.

"I was told a group was coming."

The tree time travelers turned to see an old man who's eyes seemed more ancient then his face.

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 91**

**Posted: 10-12-2014**


	21. Chapter 21:Sun

**Ok so Bethany and I have decided to start using prompts, she picks prompts for me and I choose prompts for her, just to make things a little more interesting. XD We haven't been doing chapter titles so far so I'm going to put the prompts as the titles ^.^**

**Chapter 21 Sun**

His hair was pure white and long. He had an equally long beard to match.

"An apostle, a prophet, and a teacher will come to you and you will not know from where they came. Like the sun appearing behind the mountains each morning, and then hiding away again at night. They will come from the sky and then leave in the same manor." The bearded man said. "You are not Angels, but you serve the same God."

The Doctor stood staring in astonishment. Bethany and Maira not too far behind him.

"I am Noah." The bearded man said.

"That's impossible..." The doctor muttered.

Noah chuckled and grinned "You should be the one that is impossible."

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 116**

**Posted: 10-13-2014**


	22. Chapter 22: Document

**Chapter 22: Document**

"When were you told? How long have you been out of the ark? Was it really bumpy during the time you were in the ark? Were the animals scared when it was raining? Was your family scared, with it being the first time it ever rained and all?" Maira asked not pausing for breath between questions.

Noah chuckled again at the rapid fire questions. "We came out from the ark yesterday morning, and I made a sacrifice to the Lord last evening and was told many things. But for your other questions I think you would have a talk with my son Shem he has always been very curious too. He also has many document that were passed down from the early generations. Mother Eve was a beautiful poet."

"I would love too!"

Noah motioned them to follow him and he led the way toward the structure and his family.

**Please Review!**

**Word Count: 150**

**Posted: 10-14-2014**


End file.
